


长歌当哭 为君仗剑弑天下

by Anastasia_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Lightsaber Battles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux
Summary: 凯洛伦不顾一切地救出即将被抵抗组织击毙的赫克斯，但是为时已晚。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	长歌当哭 为君仗剑弑天下

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章也是由Lofter上的白锦御太太帮忙做了修改完成的。

抵抗组织攻打进歼星舰里了，赫克斯实在没有办法去阻止他们，歼星舰过半数的风暴兵被杀，机库被毁，超光速引擎故障，同时还被行星的引力拉近了。赫克斯在舰桥上，听着身边各种仪器的警告声，没有办法阻止这一切。  
抵抗组织的人冲进了舰桥，芬恩冲在前方，毫不犹豫地杀掉舰桥门口的守卫。  
“凯洛你到底什么时候回来？”赫克斯一边寻找掩体，一边心里咒骂到。  
此时凯洛伦也没有闲着，的确，在发现自己扑空抵抗组织基地后，他意识到这是个计谋，赫克斯在的旗舰可能已经被突破。凯洛伦跳上自己的TIE战机马不停蹄地往赫克斯的方向跑，但是显然当他到时已经来不及了。  
歼星舰被撞毁在行星地表，赫克斯靠着周围的仪器阻挡躲过一死，不过也是暂时的。  
“赫克斯在哪里？我们好不容易地打上来，我们不能让他跑了，必须活要见人死要见尸！”芬恩指挥着大家，在整个舰桥里搜寻赫克斯的踪迹。

“芬恩，马上撤退，我们这里显示有一架TIE战机正在朝你们的方向开去，我们怀疑是凯洛伦。”莱娅在巡洋舰里催促芬恩马上归队，“我们今天给他们的打击已经非常大了，不要贪心。”  
“但是我必须确定赫克斯是否已经死了。”芬恩说完了这句话，摘下耳机，继续搜寻。  
但是凯洛伦的TIE战机已经停在不远处了。  
“赫克斯，坚持住。”  
在仪器中间躺着的赫克斯，现在也仅是在祈祷不要被发现。他宁愿自杀也不愿死在抵抗组织渣滓的手里。  
赫克斯侧过脸看着离自己不远处的芬恩，心里非常紧张。但是也是徒劳，芬恩无意间看到了赫克斯非常标志的红发露在仪器中间。  
“他在这里！”芬恩毫不犹豫地举起爆能枪，走向赫克斯。被抵抗组织包围的赫克斯没有办法，只能被揪出来。  
就在芬恩扣动扳机的一刹那，从歼星舰舰桥的玻璃外面飞进来一个黑色的身影，扑倒了赫克斯，在场的所有人都惊呆了。  
躺在地上的赫克斯此时满脸震惊，也略带一点恐惧。不过更多则是确定了自己不会死。  
“凯洛......”赫克斯嘴唇抖动着，念出了凯洛伦的名字。  
凯洛伦把赫克斯放在地上，转身拿起光剑。和芬恩扭打在一起，芬恩虽然也是接受过抵抗组织的训练，但是最终还是难敌凯洛伦，被拦腰砍死。在场的抵抗组织渣滓无人生还。

凯洛伦抱起赫克斯走出歼星舰残害，此时外面也已经是黑夜了。  
“我可以走。”赫克斯挣扎着站在了地上，刚走一步就摔倒在地。  
凯洛伦急忙查看赫克斯的情况。发现尽管自己以最快速度推开赫克斯，但是爆能枪束还是在赫克斯身上留下深深一道痕迹。  
“不，不，不......”凯洛伦跪在地上，用手托着赫克斯的头，另一只手放在赫克斯的伤口上，“我不能让你死。”  
“没事的......”赫克斯抬头看着凯洛伦，平静地说。  
赫克斯从没有如此平静。  
“一定有办法的，我一定会找到办法救你，只是你坚持住，不要离开，不要。”凯洛伦的一滴眼泪滴在赫克斯的伤口附近，泪滴四散溅开。  
赫克斯的右手慢慢放在凯洛伦放在伤口上的手，感受着最后一刻的平静。  
“你要为我报仇，”赫克斯的声音已经失去了平时的力量，但这并不能改变他的语气，“这是命令。”  
“我是最高领袖，你不能命令我。”  
“该死，伦，你就不能好好听一次话吗？”  
凯洛伦沉默了片刻，调整了一下手臂的姿势，让赫克斯的头靠在自己身上。  
“好吧，”他说，“这只是我对你的承诺。”

但是赫克斯已经听不见这句话了。

凯洛伦看到赫克斯脸上的血色慢慢消失没有。  
“赫克斯？赫克斯？”凯洛伦轻轻晃动躺在臂弯里的赫克斯，希望赫克斯可以回应自己一句。但是赫克斯毫无动静。凯洛伦慢慢地把头埋进赫克斯身上，脸上留下两行泪痕。  
此时在月光下，只有凯洛伦默默地抱着赫克斯，但是赫克斯已经丝毫没有了生命的气息。

Now you lay me down to sleep

I pray the force my soul to keep


End file.
